Un jour ordinaire
by Ninfea di Luna
Summary: Histoire écrite pour le Teitho Contest d'aout 2009, sujet : 'Royaumes elfiques". Legolas et Aragorn ramènent un blessé à Elrond, qui le connait. C'est court, lisez juste et laissez moi une petite review !


**Teitho contest august 2009 : Un jour ordinaire**

Assis dans un fauteuil, Legolas se souvenait de cette journée. Il pleuvait. Il avait fait mauvais temps toute la semaine et ce matin-là, il pleuvait encore. Il pensa tristement que ce n'était qu'un jour ordinaire. Un jour parmi tant d'autres pour la majorité du peuple d'Arda, mais un jour tragique pour les quelques personnes qui _savaient_. Un jour comme il y en a tous les jours.

Aragorn et Legolas revenaient d'une chasse. L'elfe était joyeux, mais l'humain bougon. Ce dernier détestait la pluie. Il s'embourbait dans la boue, et râlait à chaque pas. Cela ralentissait considérablement la marche des deux amis. Legolas, plusieurs mètres en avant, fit une pause pour attendre le rôdeur. Il leva la tête pour laisser la pluie glisser librement sur son visage. Il sourit. Il pouvait presque sentir le renouveau de son âme, sous l'eau fraîche. Il se tourna en entendant les bougonnements d'Aragorn se rapprocher. Mais au moment où il allait lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, un bruit le fit se retourner dans la direction opposée. Il fit signe à Aragorn de se taire. Habitué à voyager avec son ami elfe, l'homme ne se le fit pas répéter et s'accroupit, tout en posant la main sur la garde de son épée.

Legolas s'avança doucement en direction de la rivière. Mis à part le clapotis des vagues et de la pluie qui tombait, il n'y avait plus aucun autre bruit. Il se demanda un instant si ce qu'il avait entendu pouvait provenir d'un animal. Il éprouvait une curieuse sensation. Aragorn le rejoignit.

« _Mellon nin_ ? Tout va bien ?

Legolas mit quelques secondes à répondre :

- Il n'y a pas de danger, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire, mais je ne sais pas si 'tout va bien'.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ce ne sont pas des orcs ni des animaux, mais j'ai un bizarre sentiment d'urgence.

Il se raidit et prit brusquement Aragorn par le bras :

- Vous avez entendu ? Cela vient de recommencer !

- Legolas, je n'ai pas votre audition elfique, je …

- C'est un elfe ! S'écria soudain le prince de Greenwood, sans écouter ce que son ami voulait lui dire. Venez Aragorn, il faut que nous le trouvions ! »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Legolas se précipita au pas de course le long de la rivière. En constatant qu'il ne laissait que des traces quasi imperceptibles dans la boue, Aragorn eut un grognement de désespoir et entama une difficile avancée dans la même direction.

Un cri de son ami le fit lever la tête. Il oublia instantanément toute velléité de plainte et accéléra brusquement l'allure. Au détour des arbres, il vit son ami agenouillé au bord de l'eau. Aragorn fut pris d'un brusque frisson. Legolas était-il blessé ? Pourquoi avait-il crié ? L'homme faisait de son mieux pour se hâter auprès de lui, indifférent cette fois à la pluie et la boue.

Legolas se releva d'un bond et chercha son ami des yeux. Il le repéra immédiatement et lui adressa des grands signes pour l'engager à presser le pas. Soulagé que son ami ne fût pas blessé, Aragorn soupira et força un peu plus encore le pas.

Quand il arriva à portée de voix, il demanda :

« Legolas ? Que se passe-t'il ?

- Venez vite ! Elle est blessée !

Ces mots semblèrent donner des ailes au rôdeur. Son instinct de guérisseur avait prit le dessus sur sa lassitude humaine.

Quand enfin, au bout d'une minute qui lui parut une heure, il parvint à son niveau, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la vue des mains de son ami, pleines du sang d'un être à demi immergé.

- C'est une elfe, annonça Legolas.

Sans répondre, l'homme s'agenouilla à côté de son ami, à côté de l'elfe couchée au bord de la rivière, à plat ventre, sur une petite plage de galets. Au contact de la peau froide de celle-ci, il dut se retenir pour ne pas sursauter. Avec précaution, il glissa la main sur sa nuque, tout en la retournant lentement. Legolas maintint ses deux mains appuyées sur son thorax, dans une piètre tentative de limiter, sinon d'arrêter, l'écoulement du sang. Aragorn écarta les cheveux du visage pour l'examiner. Elle n'eut aucune réaction.

Effectivement, c'était une elfe, comme en témoignaient ses oreilles pointues. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et ses lèvres bleues prouvaient qu'elle avait du passer un long moment dans l'eau. Avec un léger tremblement, Aragorn approcha l'oreille de sa bouche, en priant pour qu'il entende encore un souffle. Heureusement ce fut le cas. Legolas eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant son ami se redresser et lui sourire.

- Il faut que nous l'emmenions rapidement à Fondcombe, elle perd beaucoup de sang.

- Va-t-elle supporter le voyage ?

Aragorn ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il leva les yeux sur son ami, et sans sourire cette fois, dit :

- Elle ne supportera pas d'attendre que l'un de nous revienne avec un cheval et une civière. »

Legolas enveloppa la blessée de sa cape avant de la prendre dans ses bras, s'étonnant de son poids infime, même pour une elfe. Les deux amis se pressèrent dans la direction du royaume d'Elrond, toujours sous une pluie fine et désagréable.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, après une demi-journée de marche harassante. La pluie avait enfin cessé. Averti par des guetteurs, le seigneur Elrond attendait les deux amis à l'entrée de la cité.

Il soupira en les voyant arriver. Il les accompagna directement dans une chambre de guérison.

« Dans quels ennuis vous êtes-vous encore fourrés ? Qui est-elle ?

Legolas déposa doucement son précieux chargement sur le lit. Il accepta avec reconnaissance la couverture sèche que lui tendait Aragorn, qui s'était lui-même enroulé dans une autre.

- Nous ne savons pas, répondit enfin l'humain à son père. Nous l'avons trouvée sur une plage de Bruinen. Legolas l'a entendue user ses dernières forces à s'y hisser, ajouta-t-il après un regard à son ami qui acquiesça en silence.

Elrond auscultait déjà l'elfe, toujours inconsciente. Il découpa rapidement sa robe, au niveau des hanches. Il s'arrêta un instant et d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus, envoya Legolas et Aragorn de l'autre côté de la porte. Il découpa rapidement tout le tissu. Il grimaça à la vue de la plaie, profonde, qui suintait toujours, malgré les premiers soins qu'avaient pu apporter Aragorn et Legolas. Il lava sommairement l'elfe, s'occupa de sa principale blessure et soigna les quelques autres moins graves qu'il découvrit avant de la vêtir avec une longue chemise de lin beige. Il s'assit enfin à côté du lit et d'un geste fatigué, passa sa main sur son visage. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il pensait reconnaître.

Au bout d'un moment, l'elfe dans le lit poussa un gémissement et tenta de se redresser sur le lit. Elrond lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour qu'elle reste couchée. Elle sursauta à ce contact et regarda le guérisseur, désorientée.

« _Ada _? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vous êtes à Fondcombe, _penneth_. Mon fils et son ami vous ont trouvé au bord de la rivière et vous ont ramenée. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Il se rendit aussitôt compte que c'était une question stupide à poser à une blessée. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne répondit pas Elle détourna la tête et plissa les paupières très forts, dans un effort désespéré pour ne pas pleurer.

- _Penneth_ ? Vous…

- Cessez de m'appelez ainsi ! Seul mon père le peut !

- Très bien. Comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle ?

L'elfe parut indécise, ce qui ne surprit pas particulièrement Elrond. Il hésitait à la laisser tranquille ou au contraire à la pousser à parler. Son identité lui importait peu, de toute façon il était presque certain de celle-ci, mais il avait besoin de savoir si elle avait mal quelque part, pour mieux la traiter.

- Vous avez du me reconnaître, n'est-ce pas, Seigneur Elrond ? Deux épées polies, une lisse, motifs végétaux. Elle eût un petit sourire. J'ai bien cru que je n'allais jamais réussir à finir toutes ces petites feuilles. Une grimace de douleur passa fugitivement sur son visage.

Elrond se rapprocha :

- J'ai besoin de savoir comment vous vous sentez, Eressië.

Mais l'elfe détourna la tête.

- Ils… ils sont tous morts, Seigneur Elrond. Sa voix tremblait.

- Qui ça ?

- Tous les habitants… Les orcs… Nous sommes pacifiques, très peu d'entre nous savent se battre… Savaient… Je n'ai rien pu faire !

Eressië passa rapidement une main sur ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes.

- Eressië ? Vous voulez dire que…

- Oui. Silmenàro n'existe plus. »

Elrond et Eressië parlèrent un long moment. Derrière la porte, Aragorn et Legolas n'osaient pas entrer. Enfin le seigneur des lieux sortit, l'air plus fatigué que jamais

« Comment va-t-elle ? Osa Aragorn.

- Elle est fatiguée, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Ses blessures lui ont été faites alors qu'elle tentait d'échapper à des Orcs, donc il y a un risque qu'elles soient empoisonnées.

Legolas lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe :

- Vous n'en êtes pas sûr ?

Elrond lui répondit par un regard sévère :

- Croyez-moi, si elle est empoisonnée, je la soignerai, mais pour l'instant il y a plus grave et elle a bien d'autres soucis.

Aucun d'entre eux ne parla pendant quelques minutes. Legolas demanda enfin :

- Vous avez découvert qui elle est, et d'où elle vient ?

- Oui. Elle s'appelle Eressië. Elle vient de Silmenàro, très au Nord.

- Une elfe des Iles d' Argent ? murmura Legolas, impressionné.

- Elle y travaillait comme forgeron. Je lui ai acheté plusieurs lames, toutes faites sur mesure. Elle est l'elfe la plus douée que j'ai jamais rencontré pour faire ce travail. Elle a élevé la ferronnerie au rang d'art.

- J'ai toujours voulu aller à Silmenàro, continua Legolas, rêveusement. On en parle tellement comme d'une ville d'Arts…

Elrond ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis il poussa un soupir et décida qu'il ne servirait à rien de taire ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Malheureusement, ça ne sera plus possible désormais. Silmenàro a été entièrement détruite par une attaque d'Orcs. Ils ont brûlé la ville. J'ai déjà envoyé un groupe de guerriers s'enquérir d'éventuels survivants, ajouta-t-il à la question muette des deux amis en face de lui.

- Elle a réussi à fuir jusqu'ici ? S'étonna Aragorn.

- Elle est une excellente combattante, contrairement à la plupart des artistes des Iles d'Argent. Passer Bruinen a été ce qui l'a sauvée des Orcs, ils n'ont pas osé la suivre.

- Elle va vivre, donc ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle est très affaiblie, et persuadée d'être la dernière survivante. Ses blessures sont graves, mais au-delà de celles-ci, je crains qu'elle ne se laisse mourir. »

Le seigneur Elrond s'excusa et fila vers son bureau. Aragorn et Legolas se regardèrent sans un mot, s'interrogeant silencieusement du regard. Finalement Legolas fit signe à son ami qu'il allait entrer. Il poussa doucement la porte, sans toquer, pour ne pas réveiller l'elfe si jamais elle s'était endormie. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement, et voyant qu'elle regardait dehors, se décida à venir s'assoir auprès d'elle et à se présenter.

« _Mae Govannen_. Mon nom est Legolas. Nous vous avons trouvé au bord de la rivière, avec mon ami Estel, ajouta-t-il en désignant son ami qui entrait à son tour.

L'elfe tourna vers le Prince ses yeux bruns. Elle l'observa un instant avant de sourire légèrement.

- Je suis Eressië, de Silmenàro, les Iles d'Argent.

- Le Seigneur Elrond nous a dit ce qui s'est passé, dit Aragorn, d'un ton hésitant. Je suis désolé…

Un éclair de souffrance passa dans les yeux de l'elfe. Elle détourna le regard vers la fenêtre et murmura :

- Oui. Moi aussi, je le suis.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

Finalement Eressië demanda :

- Voulez-vous m'aider à m'installer sur le balcon ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien… commença Aragorn.

Mais Legolas s'était déjà levé et répondait :

- A condition que vous restiez couchée, même dehors. » L'elfe acquiesça, aussi Legolas entreprit d'installer une couchette sur la petite terrasse. Son ami haussa les yeux au ciel et s'avança pour l'aider, en murmurant « Ada va nous tuer… ».

Legolas et Aragorn aidèrent ensuite l'elfe à changer de lit. Une fois qu'elle fut confortablement installée, ils regardèrent un long moment la pluie tomber.

Le seigneur Elrond les rejoignit plus tard, et s'il fut contrarié de voir qu'Eressië n'était plus dans son lit, il n'en dit rien. Il s'assit auprès d'eux, en silence, les yeux fixés sur sa cité miroitante d'eau.

:

« J'ai entendu un jour que Silmenàro est une ville de musique jusque dans son art de cuisiner.

Elrond et Aragorn jetèrent à Legolas un coup d'œil surpris à cette déclaration, mais l'elfe regardait Eressië, et fut heureux de voir son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire.

- C'est vrai, répondit-elle. C'est la ville où je suis née, aussi, bien que je l'ai toujours trouvée superbe, elle ne m'a jamais parue étrangère. C'est l'impression qu'elle fait à nombre de visiteurs, précisa-t-elle. Elle est si… différente des autres cités elfiques.

- J'y suis allé deux fois, dit à son tour Elrond, et jamais je ne m'y suis senti chez moi. Comme si… je n'en étais pas digne. C'est une sensation très étrange. Quand j'y étais, j'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve.

Eressië sourit encore et ajouta :

- Je m'en souviens. La première fois que vous êtes venu à ma forge, vous m'avez sommé de ne pas être si insolente avec mon maître.

- Ne racontez pas ça à ces deux là ! Grimaça Elrond.

- Oh si, racontez-nous, au contraire ! Insista Aragorn.

- J'avais un apprenti à cette époque et je supervisais son travail de loin, tout en écoutant ce que voulais me commander le Seigneur Elrond. J'ai fait une réflexion à mon jeune étudiant, et me suis faite incendier par votre père. Il avait pensé que j'étais l'apprentie et que mon étudiant était mon maître.

- Je suis confus que vous vous en souveniez.

- Je n'ai rien dit, et le lendemain, quand votre père est revenu pour observer le travail, il m'a vu forger son épée et cela l'a pour le moins… contrarié.

- J'avais explicitement demandé à ce que ce soit le maître forgeron qui s'occupe de ma commande.

- Puis il s'est finalement avancé vers moi, et il a compris qui j'étais quand il a vu le travail que j'effectuais. Elle fit une pause et rit doucement : Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un s'excuser autant.

Ils rirent tous les quatre.

- Je n'aurai jamais eu ce genre de préjugé ailleurs qu'à Silmenàro. J'étais trop désireux de me raccrocher à ce que je connaissais pour prêter attention au fait que c'était justement la chose à ne pas faire dans une telle ville.

- Si cette ville peut troubler mon père, elle doit être bien étonnante », déclara Aragorn.

Les yeux d'Eressië se perdirent dans le lointain, soudain très tristes, très fatigués. Elrond se pencha sur elle d'un air inquiet :

« Vous avez mal quelque part, _penneth_ ? Il se reprit et allait s'excuser, mais Eressië sourit et répondit :

-Vous avez gagné le droit de m'appeler ainsi. Et non, je n'ai mal nulle part, je suis seulement lasse.

- Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à regagner votre lit ?

- Non. Je vais rester ici, dormir un peu. Mais revenez vite », ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire alors ses trois compagnons allaient partir.

Ainsi qu'elle l'avait demandé, ils la laissèrent se reposer quelques heures. Elrond revenait régulièrement vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Mais ses sourcils se fronçaient chaque fois un peu plus, sans que ni Aragorn ni Legolas ne parviennent à lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Finalement, le Seigneur Elrond les invita à entrer avec lui. Eressië était toujours allongée sur le balcon. Elle paraissait encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure.

Ils se rassirent aux mêmes places que précédemment. Elle les regarda s'installer, et Elrond pris la parole :

« Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là, _penneth_.

- Oui. Je suis en train de mourir. Elle eut un sourire sans joie, et laissa ses yeux retourner errer au loin.

Legolas et Aragorn regardaient Eressië. Elle avait une grâce ombrageuse, dans l'attente de la mort. Elle paraissait en paix avec elle-même. Elrond venait de diagnostiquer une grave hémorragie interne, contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien.

Legolas se rapprocha du lit et demanda :

- Parlez-nous de votre cité. J'aurais tant voulu y aller au moins une fois… »

Eressië sourit, sincèrement cette fois. Elle regarda Elrond, puis Aragorn et enfin Legolas, sur lequel elle s'attarda plus longtemps.

Enfin, elle commença.

« Quand vous sortez de la forêt de Hewsta, vous êtes très au Nord de la Terre du Milieu, et à moins que vous n'ayez décidé de venir durant les deux mois d'été, vous aurez affronté la neige. Mais si votre envie de venir nous voir ne faiblit pas, ni votre courage, vous arriverez sur une plage lumineuse, devant un lac sans fin, un merveilleux paysage, heureux, car livré à lui-même. Vous êtes sur la terre la plus au Nord avant le pôle, le delta du fleuve Hwinya. Vous êtes donc à la fois sur un fleuve, un lac et la mer.

Quand vous lèverez les yeux sur l'horizon, vous verrez des îlots de terre blanche éblouissante surgissant dans le fleuve. Le ciel est bleu toujours bleu car purifié par le vent. La lumière blanche n'en finit jamais.

Pour accéder à l'île principale ou se dresse la cité d'Argent, vous devez prendre un bateau, parmi d'autres qui naviguent sur la mer, d'un voyage qui semble ne jamais devoir se terminer.

Vous apercevez au loin une étonnante combinaison, une trame invisible : un tissage d'eau et d'argent.

Vous passez tout près de petites îles inhabitées, des bancs de sable ondoyants, comme posés sur l'eau immobile.

Puis vous vous rapprochez et commencez à distinguer les toits pointus de la ville, construits ainsi pour se prémunir de la neige.

Vous arrivez finalement au cœur de la lagune, entre ciel et terre. La lagune est bordée par de beaux palais, orgueilleux comme s'ils avaient conscience d'être chargés d'Histoire. Vous débarquez sur la place principale, en demi-cercle, d'où partent toutes les rues. Retournez-vous. La vue acquiert ici la liberté d'un autre espace.

Vous êtes enfin dans la ville des Sciences et des Arts. Vous pouvez profiter de la vie des artistes et de toute autre âme, dans une cité vouée à la nature et au ciel, à l'eau et au mouvement, une ville nénuphar, refermée sur elle-même, mais qui offre des splendeurs à qui a la patience de les regarder éclore. Une grande fleur de pierre sur l'eau.

La première fois que vous venez, vous parcourez la plupart du temps les rues au hasard, privilégiant les rues ensoleillées. Vous allez trouver le lieu magique.

Au détour d'une rue, vous vous arrêterez dans un jardin inoccupé. Vous pourrez y savourer le plaisir délicat du repliement qui s'offre à vous comme un désert, hors du temps. On y perçoit la sérénité céleste du chant des oiseaux dans des fourrés dont on ne peut distinguer le cœur. Le chant d'un oiseau dit bien, à l'oreille attentive et complice d'un elfe, si ce fourré est sombre ou magique. Mais tous les fourrées de Silmenàro sont magiques. C'est sa solidité spirituelle et sa sagesse existentielle qui nous font percevoir ce lieu comme mystérieux et festif.

Quand vous reprendrez votre chemin, vous n'aurez pas envie de vous retrouver à nouveau au soleil. Vous vous sentez en pèlerinage intellectuel et sentimental. Vous passez donc de la lumière à l'ombre. Vous longez les murs lisses, compacts, mauves des maisons. La lumière est rose pâle à certaines heures du jour. Le mystère se mêle à la beauté. Tout le monde se perd parmi ces couleurs et ces échos. La ville semble vivante et vibrante dans la double lumière des murs et du ciel.

Mais la Ville d'Argent a aussi un côté sombre. Vous vous perdrez vraisemblablement dans un entrelacement de chemins qui ne mènent nulle part et se suffisent à eux-mêmes. La ville vous semblera avoir une âme. Et cette âme sait entendre et se faire entendre. Ainsi, perdu dans ce labyrinthe obscur, vous cesserez d'admirer les dentelles sculptées qui pendent aux frontons des palais pour avancer lentement, presque avec crainte, dans la pénombre. La ville est partagée entre pénombre et pleine lumière. C'est une ville métaphorique.

Toutefois, toutes les rues retournent à un moment ou à un autre sur le miroir de la ville : la mer. Les vagues s'en éloignent, font le tour du monde, et reviennent toujours. Elles giflent les pierres de leurs baisers d'amour et de sel. La mer est bleue comme le poisson mais aussi noire comme la colère. L'eau vole et pénètre la peau, elle déclenche silencieusement nos états d'âme.

Cela rend la population lunatique, faite d'humeurs qui s'éveillent, s'exaspèrent et se stabilisent en fonction du vent. »

Elle se tut Legolas, Aragorn et Elrond, avaient les yeux fixés sur un point invisible, dans le lointain. Ses propres yeux lui semblaient lourds, et dans un dernier sourire, elle les ferma définitivement.

Legolas se rappelait qu'à ce moment, le mauvais temps s'était dissipé et que le soleil éclairait de nouveau pleinement Fondcombe. C'était simplement un après-midi après l'orage. Un jour ordinaire, où une ville, modelée dans un souffle, venait de s'éteindre.


End file.
